Somos amigos, una banda y mucho más
by NazTale
Summary: Siempre me e sentido feliz desde que debutamos como Idol. Desearía que esto no terminara nunca...pero ¿soy el único que se siente asi? High x Joker /HighXJoker BL yaoi . Idolm@ster side m Fuyumi Jun / Sasaki Natsumi / Wakazato Haruna / Akiyama Hayato / Iseya Shiki


**Debut**

\- *suspiro*

\- ¿Uh?¿qué pasa Jun-chi?

Deberíamos estar ensayando para el concierto, pero en su lugar… – mira alrededor, la casa era espaciosa, un poco elegante pero que se perdia por el reciente desorden, todo el piso estaba lleno de comida chatarra, especialmente de dulces y donas – *suspiro*no estar en mi casa viendo alguna película

Lo se, pero *etto* aun así ¿no crees que es lo mejor? – Jun levanto una ceja interrogante – digo, ehmm nosotros últimamente no nos divertimos juntos – Hayato luchaba para encontrar las palabras que pudieran convencer al más serio de su banda – Pasamos el tiempo en la banda y en la escuela, pero también es bueno hacer otras cosas de vez en cuando ¿no? además Shiki trajo el DVD de su casa, seria un desperdicio ya no verlo *sonrisa*

-… - Jun se removía un poco incomodo – aun así…

-Jun… divirtámonos – dijo calmadamente el peli plateado acercándose un poco al más bajito, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro de manera afectuosa

-*suspiro* parece que no tengo opción, entiendo, entonces sigamos donde nos quedamos

-¡Yay! Que la noche "mecha mecha cool movie" comience ¡start!

-¡esperen! – todos miraron a Haruna – que alguien me pase las donas – todos sonrieron para si mismos – Gracias Natsuki *ñum*

-Bueno en lo que íbamos, esperen ¿qué película rentamos?

-Ah, Hayato-chi sobre eso, jaja bueno…

-Bueno, en realidad no tenemos ni idea – todos miraron a Haruna expectantes - *ñam* las donas son lo mejor

-Shiki-kun, entonces ¿arrendaron una película sin saber lo que era? Aun cuando afirmaron que esta era "la super hiper mejor película de todas" – dijo el pelinegro incrédulo

-…¿eso esta bien? – dijo pausadamente el peli plateado - …¿era costosa?

-Nop, de hecho nos las dieron dijeron algo de que "no correspondía que estuviera allí" y "que era algo subido de tono" o algo así su

-Eeeh, suena algo raro, pero seguro debía ser una película de acción con mucha violencia para tener que dártela así – dijo el rubio un poco emocionado.

-Debe tener también lenguaje inadecuado, espero que al menos la trama sea interesante – dijo seriamente Jun - ¿ Natsuki?

-Mientras la vea con Jun, con todos… esta bien

-Ok, empezemos

-3

-2

-¿…1?

-¿es necesario?

-Play su

En la pantalla apareció el escenario, aparentemente de un colegio extranjero, estaba ubicado en los años 80 o 90.

-¿are? Es una película antigua – dijo el pelirrojo

-esta recién empezando, vamos a ver… - dijo finalizando el rubio

Se mostraba como un grupo de amigos pasaban el rato juntos tomando alcohol escondiéndose de los adultos…

-No me extraña que se las hayan dado, el argumento es pobre, avanza demasiado rápido, además de que solo enfocan los cuerpos de los protagonistas y muy de vez en cuando sus caras. – dijo el más bajito

-…es como si no les importara entretener… - dijo el peli plateado

-¡¿EEhhh?! Pero recién empezó, solo esperen un poco

Todos miraban la pantalla como tratando de encontrar algo interesante en la película, sin éxito…Hasta que

¿Eh?

-*rubor*

*tos*ah*tos*

Etto, ah…

-¡…!

Todo parecía bien hasta que vieron e la pantalla que uno de los chicos besaba a su "amigo" con lujuria, nadie se esa habitación se había inmutado (al menos los chicos que estaban en la pantalla), incluso parecían complacerles verlos besarse, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa que les estorbaba, entre beso y beso se podía sentir como la presión aumentaba en la habitación, con un poco de su saliva comenzó a abrir la entrada de su compañero mientras que los espectadores comenzaban a hacer comentarios obscenos sobre ellos "se abre tan fácil, ¿tan caliente estas?", "pareces desesperado por entrar ¡si que estas urgido!", "compadre, yo también quiero mi turno ". Al fin avia llegado el momento, saco su miembro erecto, coloco la punta en la entrada de su culo para luego…

-¡Shiki-kun! ¡¿hasta cuando planeas detener el video?!

-¡Ah! – como volviendo a sus sentidos - ¡si! – detuvo abruptamente el video apagando la pantalla.

-… - hubo un silencio incomodo en toda la habitación, parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a romper este silencio – ¿eso era una…? – "porno" era la palabra que quedo en el aire, que el más tranquilo de ellos no se atrevía a pronunciar.

¿Shiki-kun?...

-¿Eh?, así, ¿qué pasa…Jun-chi? – pregunto tímidamente el vocalista, pues conocía bien ese tono y silencio previo a la tormenta

-¿se puede saber como trajiste un DVD sin saber si quiera que era una porno?

-Bueno, yo…jajaja – sonó una risa claramente fingida

-Jun…tranquilicémonos ¿si?

-Natsuki, solo cállate

-Jun-chi esta molesto…

-Vamos no es para tanto – dijo El mayor de ellos tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente – solo veamos otra cosa

-*suspiro* si, hagamos eso – Jun parecía estar luchando en su cabeza para saber que hacer - *suspiro* no lo entiendo – dijo casi inaudible, casi.

-Jun…mh… ¿eso te molesta? – dijo un poco tenso

-¿Eh? – Jun no parecía entender el punto de su amigo de la infancia

-Quiero decir…esa clase de relación ¿te molesta?

-No… claro que no, están en todo su derecho a ejercer su orientación – dijo en el tono más neutro que pudo a pesar del evidente sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer – es solo que… no imagino…a amigos, hacer…. eso.

-Ah, sobre eso lo entiendo ¡realmente no me lo esperaba! – Hayato se desahogo y dijo del pensamiento que tanto lo incomodaba.

-Cierto, cierto su

-Pero tampoco es que sea tan raro *ñam* - mordió la dona observándola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo – digo, es ahora normal ¿no?

-Eso no es el problema Haruna-san, sino… bueno – todos pusieron sus miradas en Jun, lo que hiso que se pusiera más nervioso - *suspiro* no me imagino estando en esa situación *sonrojo*, pensé que eran compañeros, pero después de ver "eso", me quedo claro que es solo una mala película porno *mirada fría* – Jun inmediatamente miro a Shiki, quien simplemente se volteo sin poder mirarle a la cara.

-P-pero eso puede pasar di-igo, no es como si no pasara en la vida real ¿p-podria…ya sabes pasarle a cualquiera? *gulp* hasta, hasta a nosotros ¡no,espera! – al notar la metida de pata hizo todo lo posible por pensar en algo, pero ya era tarde. Jun estaba congelado donde estaba, Natsuki se tapo la cara avergonzado, Hayato comenzó a reírse de manera nerviosa y Haruna había botado la dona que estaba comiendo sin siquiera importarle a ver desperdiciado su bocadillo favorito - *sonrojo* etto, y-yo quiero decir…

-T-tal vez deberíamos dormir, ya se hace tarde y-

-Podría pasarnos a nosotros… – se sentía volver la tensión en la habitación, mientras todos miraban al peli plateado

-¿Natsuki, que esta diciendo? – dijo finalmente el pelirrojo

-Estas cosas solo pasan… así que podría pasar – parecía hablar consigo mismo

-Natsuki… no creo-

-¡Eso no pasara su! Nosotros no somos como en la película, somos HighXJoker ¡seremos amigos de verdad por siempre! Incuso después de graduarnos su

-Eso es cierto – dijo nuestro querido líder – nosotros somos diferentes, además realmente no parecían amigos, si no gente que pasa el tiempo.

-Nosotros somos diferentes Natsuki – dijo el mayor mostrando una sonrisa traviesa – incluso te lo puedo demostrar

-¿puedes?

-Seguro

-…Haruna-san…

-Tranquilo Jun, seguro no quiere decir-

-Uno de nosotros tiene que besar a otro – lo dijo mostrando cierto tono travieso en su voz

-¡!

-Espera *sonrojo* ¡Haruna-san!

-¿en serio su?

-¡¿en serio, en serio?!

-Vamos no es para tanto – dijo con un tono divertido intercambiando miradas con Shiki

-Eso-

-¡Ok su! – dijo Shiki cambiando su animo 180º grados de cómo estaba hace unos segundos.

¿Shiki-kun?

-Hay que verlo su – dijo alegremente, miestras por dentro trataba de contener una sonrisa.

Una vez más el aire comenzó a tensarse, dos de ellos parecían animados por la reciente jugarreta que se había iniciado en la excitación emoción del momento, otros dos parecían a ser caso omiso a lo dicho por sus amigos como si no lo hubieran escuchado, mientras que uno de ellos parecía debatirse entre la vergüenza y la curiosidad…..la curiosidad gano.

-Entiendo – todos miraron a Natsuki – intentémoslo

-Entonces ¿quién besa a quien su? – "¡yay! Natsuki-chi sigue el juego", pensó para si mismo

¡Shiki-kun!

-Solo será un beso…¿no? – pregunto Natsuki

-Seguro no necesitamos más – continuo Haruna, siguiendo la corriente del juego

-…¿entonces… quien?

-Hayato-chi lo haga

-Eh ¡eeeehhhh! ¿por qué?

-Por que eres el líder

-¡eso…! Es cierto pero *sonrojo*

-entonces el otro, debe ser Jun

-¿Ha?

-…Jun dijo que no entendía…- recordó el peli plateado

-Cierto Natsuki – Haruna apoyo la idea, mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no se dejara ver la broma.

-Jun-chi inicio esto

-entonces deberías terminarlo

-… *sonrojo*

Estuvieron durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo debatiendo por lo que iban o no iban a hacer, como era de esperarse, no pudieron llevarle la contra a sus amigos, aunque dieron una buena pelea en ello. Era muy difícil hacerlos cambiar de opinión, especialmente cuando ya habían decidido algo.

-Jun-chi, más cerca, más cerca

-*sonrojo* Shiki-kun, no presiones

-E-entonces yo debo, etto *sonrojo*

-Relájense

-Jun… tu puedes

Se encontraban cerca uno del otro, nadie decía nada. Natsuki observaba expectante, mientras que Haruna y Shiki se miraban de vez en cuando de manera cómplice viendo en que momento decirles que esto era solo una broma, pero las caras de Jun y Hayato eran tan entretenidas para ellos que discutían con la miradas cuando cortar el asunto. Hayato y Jun solo se mantenían sus rostros uno cerca del otro, con sus ojos puestos en los labios de sus compañeros, Jun se preguntaba fuertemente, porque no los había detenido, no seria la primera vez en llevarles la contraria. Haruna esta a punto de levantar la voz para detener el jueguito que había empezado.

-Mhm – Hayato de un prácticamente cabezaso, beso la comisura de los labios de Jun, para sorpresa de todos en la habitación.

¡…!

¿…Eh?

¡Eehh!

-L-lis-to – dijo Jun casi sin voz

-*asentir* - empieza a alejarse del pelinegro

-¡esperen, esperen un momento! – dijo Shiki exaltado – eso de ahora…*sonrojo* – por raro que sonara, Shiki se había quedado sin palabras que decir.

-…bueno, eso…ahm – Haruna se debatía en como explicar que esto era solo una broma, mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa.

-…¿Entonces? – pregunto Jun, nadie sabia que contestarle excepto su amigo de la infancia

-…no se si cuenta como beso… - ahora era en Natsuki en quien se concentraban las miradas

Jun-chi… Hayato-chi

-…

-entonces … Jun

-… - por un momento Jun dejo a un lado sus preguntas para poder acercarse a Hayato, sin saber muy bien el por que lo hacia.

Volvieron a su posición original, pero esta vez Hayato tomo la mano de Jun, la cual acepto para poder dejar de lado los nervios. Hayato se acerco esta vez mirando a Jun a los ojos. Sintieron la respiración de uno de del otro. Comenzaron a besarse, Jun abrió un poco su boca para darle un poco más de acceso a Hayato, tímidamente aprovecho la oportunidad que se le había dado, saboreando los labios de su tecladista, suaves, fríos, un poco temblorosos, pero en definitiva dulce, cerro unos segundos los ojos para poder dejarse llevar, al volver a abrirlos, se encontró con un Jun todo sonrojado y tembloroso frente a el. Era difícil saber si esa era buena o mala señal… "era mejor comprobarlo" penso. Sin más abandono los labios de su "amigo" y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Jun, estas bien?

-*agitado* si… - su voz sonó algo temblorosa y ¿sexy?

-Jun…- fue lo único que Hayato pudo decir después de ver el estado en que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Solo podía pensar que el había provocado que el más serio de todos ellos perdiera la compostura.

-¿el beso, esta bien? – pregunto Jun. Ni siquiera se volteo a ver a sus otros amigos, ya era lo suficientemente embarazoso

-etto… - nadie sabia que contestar. Para ninguno les era indiferente las nuevas reacciones que habían conseguido ver de Jun o la iniciativa y dulzura con la cual Hayato parecía disfrutar el beso.

-… - Shiki solo podía mirar a sus sempais, nunca había estado callado por tanto tiempo. Mucho menos tener el deseo de no decir nada.

-debería… - tanto Hayato como Jun se le quedaron mirando al peli plateado – deberían… intentarlo una vez más.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Jun como Hayato no se molestaron en protestar, solo volvieron a su lugar, esta vez, más cerca que nunca y sin titubear comenzaron a besase, esta vez de verdad, profundo y en sincronía. Se podía sentir como subía la temperatura.

Hayato sujeto el rostro de Jun con sus dos manos, introdujo su lengua, como si curioseara por su boca, toco y rebusco toda la boca de Jun, causando la agitación de este. En un momento clave se pudo oír un gemido ahogado… no era otro que Jun, quien había reaccionado al beso lascivo y cariñoso que recibía, tras a ver encontrado un punto sensible en su boca.

Todos los presente reaccionaron, ninguno podía creer la escena que veían. Natsuki trato de frenar el sangrado de nariz, Haruna trago saliva y se relamió los labios de manera inconsciente y Shiki con su cara roja y la boca abierta miraba la escena aun sin siquiera poder decir una palabra.

Tanto Jun como Hayato se encontraban inmersos en uno en el otro, ocasionalmente recordando que no eran los únicos ahí, pero en lugar de frenarlos, los alentaba, pues "ellos habían sido quienes se lo habían pedido… era por eso", se decían, ignorando la clara verdad del asunto.

 _ **Ahora entiendo mejor el video**_

Fue un pensamiento colectivo que todos captaron, pero nadie se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Estaban sumergidos en la reciente experiencia que acababan de experimentar. El beso parecía no tener fin hasta que finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire, los dos habían quedado sin aliento, agitados, con un rubor que les llegaba hasta las orejas y un hilo de saliva que los conectaba, dejando ver lo lascivo que había sido ése ultimo beso.

-*toc* *toc* Jun-sama, habrá por favor

-¡…! – Jun trato de levantarse a pesar del shock emocional. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para volver a su estado serio normal – ¡Si! …ya voy.

-Jun-sama, ya es un poco tarde, mañana tiene un evento importante por lo que lo mejor seria descansar – dijo amablemente la ama de llaves.

-E-entiendo

-¿desea algo más, tal vez algún medicamento para la fiebre? – dijo un poco preocupada

-No, gracias – dijo esto de manera rápida cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Lo mejor será dormir", fue lo ultimo que se escucho en la habitación. Nadie hablo con nadie. Solo se fueron a dormir, haciendo de cuentas que nada de esto había pasado en realidad.

Al día siguiente el concierto salió tal y como se había planeado, no hubo contratiempo ni nada fuera de lo usual. Ya era tarde, por lo que se despidieron de su Productor y se fueron directamente a la sala del club a cambiarse a su ropa usual, normalmente las cosas terminarían ahí, para después ir a tomar algo o al karaoke. Pero ese día era diferente, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro, sin bromas, sin comentarios cada uno mirando al suelo por miedo a cruzar miradas con el otro.

Ya se habían cambiado, ahora solo faltaba irse

-Entonces, nos estamos viendo – dijo despidiéndose el guitarrista del grupo

-Espera – Jun levanto la voz por primera vez en el día dejando congelado al pobre rubio quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso – …tenemos que hablar – su tono era algo distante, lo cual preocupo al grupo.

-…Jun, yo… te esperare y-

-No es necesario Natsuki, puedes irte

-Bien…hasta el lunes

Bye, bye

-… - finalmente todos se marcharon

-*risita nerviosa* entonces…¿de que quieres…?

-Sabes bien de que quiero hablar, Hayato

-*gulp* puede ser que… ¿estés molesto?

…

-¡Jun! Te prometo que solo me deje llevar ¡no tenia mala intención! ¡De verdad!... puede que lo haya disfrutado un poco, pero… bueno, no, quiero decir – Hayato estaba sumamente alterado por no saber que decirle a Jun – solo quiero que sepas ¡Lo siento! – Hayato se reverencio ante Jun, mostrando su profundo arrepentimiento.

-…Hayato… eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte – dijo Jun sin mirarlo a los ojos – yo solo…¿dijiste que lo disfrutaste? – Hayato de un golpe se enderezo.

-Y-yo, ahm a… - "Jun de seguro me odia ahora", pensó

-*suspiro* yo, igual lo disfrute *sonrojo*

-… - se había quedado sin palabras, Jun de todas las personas, no pensó que el le diría algo así, especialmente con lo que le costaba ser sincero consigo mismo

-N-no, me mires así – dijo viéndolo como si fuera su culpa lo que estaba sucediendo - Yo solo digo que… me gusto. No solo el beso, también me gusto que Natsuki… Shiki-kun y Haruna-san estuvieran ahí – Jun parecía cada vez más rojo

-Jun...

-…Hayato, no estoy seguro que paso exactamente… pero necesito tiempo para pensarlo

-¿Eh? – podía sentir como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría – Jun ¿qué quieres decir?

-…Creo que necesito dejar el Club…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada…

-¡JUN-CHI! ¡!¿HABLAS EN SERIO SU?!

-Entiendo que fue nuestra culpa pero ¡por favor no nos dejes!

-Jun… debe a ver una solución ¿si? – los tres salieron de un golpe de la puerta.

-… es, ¡es cierto Jun! Solo hablemos un poco – Hayato salió de su anterior aturdimiento, listo para evitar que HighXJoker se fuera abajo

-un momento – Jun luchaba por organizar sus ideas – miren yo…

-Jun, ¿tanto odiaste lo que paso? – Haruna pregunto lo que más le preocupaba

-…No…

-Entonces sigamos como siempre, ya que somos…

Amigos – Jun menciono la palabra que quería decir Hayato, de manera cortante y gélida – ¿hacen alguna de estas cosas con cualquiera de sus otros amigos?

-… - nadie sabia que contestar. Excepto uno

-Eres especial – Jun se quedo inmóvil escuchando a su amigo de la infancia – HighXJoker es especial… no son cualquiera

-Natsuki…yo. Lo se de verdad *suspiro* pero necesito pensar. Esto es demasiado para mi

-No tiene que serlo Jun-chi. Para mi también fue…etto

-¡Diferente! Pero no creo que sea malo – Haruna estaba tratando de apoyar a Shiki en sus palabras

-… - Jun estaba dudando sobre que tenia que hacer, cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya - ¿Natsuki?

-Yo, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres – miro fijamente a los ojos de su compañero – pero no creo que alejarte ayude…

-Jun, no se que paso…pero me gustaría que lo averiguáramos todos juntos – Hayato estaba a más no podes con su nerviosismo así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Ser honesto con sus sentimientos, como siempre. - *sonrojo* Jun – le dio a Jun un suave y casto beso en los labios. De manera suave se sujeto a Jun esperando que este no lo rechazase

-Mhn…*suspiro* - Jun se había separado suavemente de Hayato. Ahora más que nunca se encontraba dudoso de lo que sentía. ¿Le gustaba Hayato? No, no era eso o en realidad si pero, esa no era la respuesta correcta ¿entonces cual era?, todas estas preguntas inundaban su cabeza asta que volvió a sentir unos labios contra los suyos, por un momento pensó que podía ser Natsuki, ya que el beso venia de más arriba, pero no

-Mha *jadeo* Jun-chi – al darse cuenta de quien lo había besado Jun se encontraba hecho un lio por dentro, aunque por fuera era imposible saber que sentía - yo solo me quede mirando su ¡pero de verdad yo también quiero estar más cerca de Hayato-chi y Jun-chi!

-Guardemos esto en secreto y veamos como queda ¿si? – dijo finalmente Hayato

-Tomémoslo con calma – miro especialmente a Jun – mañana empiezan las vacaciones de invierno y nos iremos a un concierto en la nieve. Vamos a averiguar que pasa…

-Si…- contesto finalmente Jun – Hagamos eso.

\- De alguna manera acordaron que tratarían de ver la nueva relación a la cual habían llegado. Todos se fueron a sus casas, el día había sido demasiado largo, tanto que ya necesitaban uno nuevo. Como de costumbre Hayato tomo el metro a casa, Haruna se fue por unos callejones a su casa, Shiki se fue en su bici pedaleando a toda velocidad, finalmente Jun y Natsuki se fueron juntos a casa como de costumbre, al llegar a las puertas de la casa de Jun, Natsuki se detuvo un momento a observar a a persona que más admiraba. No se dijeron nada no era necesario, se besaron como si fuera algo de todos los días. Se despidieron como siempre atesorando los nuevos momento que compartían juntos

-Nos vemos Natsuki

-Nos vemos…Jun

En alguna parte de la cabeza de Jun quería soltar un "te quiero", pero después de lo de hoy, necesitaba tiempo para organizar sus ideas después de todo, pero esta vez no pensaba hacerlo solo.


End file.
